The Spoken Wheel
by punkirish
Summary: What if home was all you wanted. Living life as a simpleton is all Lyriel ever dreams of. She is content with that as her destiny. But then a white horse finds her into the lowly outreaches of the world, what will this bode for Lyriel?
1. Prologue

_I finally got about to figuring out a back story to Lyriel who is in Summer Lyre, the spinoff of Senashenta's Summer Flame...well here it goes. punkirish  
_

_

* * *

_

_Though the face we wear  
Sometimes seldom speaks  
From the babe that cries  
To this grown man's feet  
May the hand still write  
And its' heart shape keep  
Till our fathers, sons and daughters agree_

_So I will pave this road till glory  
Sets our broken spirit free  
From every cross-soaked nail pours endless rain  
With tears no eye should see  
But they could fill our highest ocean  
And the rivers in between  
With every blade that flowers must grow  
then drown  
With love our cruelest sea  
- The Spoken Wheel, Flogging Molly_

_

* * *

_**  
Prologue:**

She stopped, fascinated by the sight. The lights of the night sky breathed fire, glowing for sparse minutes before sinking back into the stars. And Lyriel caught herself staring, staring at the beauty of the spectacle; greens, blues, and most often reds danced across her eyes.

"Wot, you doing girl? Get back to work, now, ye hear." The foreman's voice cracked and singed her fantasies.

Quickly, almost tripping over herself Lyriel clamored up the ladder again, back to work, and in the back of her mind, she wished, wished to be a farmer in his field watching the stars.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

"You're gonna be famous soon." They all would tell her. Lyriel never believed them. She saw no reason. Her, famous, no; it didn't quite click. But, she humored them, all of them, even the foreman's daughter who was too nice, and too naïve to no otherwise. And why would be become famous, she was just a dowry girl, a simpleton maid for her foreman? It didn't make sense, but then in the village of Ceadmha, people rarely ever made sense. So life went on for Lyriel and the days went by, and she accepted her fate with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Why don't you leave this place?" Trei looked up from the passage he was reading and locked eyes with Lyriel's green.

"Why should I?" Lyriel rested the water jug on her hip.

"Because, you are never going to be someone and maybe out there you might?" This was an old debate between the two, and Lyriel wasn't going to let him win now.

"I like it here, Trei, I'm safe, I have enough to live well and I have friends, what else do I need when I have that?"

"To feel needed Lyriel, to feel wanted, to feel special, don't you want that? Friends and money come and go as easily as the tides, and I am sure there are better, safer, more likable places out there than Ceadmha."

She just ignored him and went about her duties.

The shouts from the barn bayed her to come rushing leaving the wet wash in the basket forgotten. Rushing in the barn, Lyriel followed many of the hands towards the sound. In the barn, a few of the grooms, the blacksmith, and his assistant, had one of the new horses cornered. The young while colt reared up, bringing his hoofs down sharply on the dirt. The men brandished red hot irons at his scared animal. Lyriel was frozen in shock at the animal and what the men she had known all her lives were subjecting it to. Gathering all the courage she had, she rushed towards the animal as the foreman came into her sight, brandishing a sword. Lyriel slammed her body up against the young horse, trying her best with her fingers and voice to calm him.

"Get out of here girl. Great Gods…someone get her out."

The foreman's voice cut through the commotion and silenced the lot.

One of the burly guardai's (pronounced gar-dees) started towards her, but the horse craned his white neck around her and snarled making the man jump back a bit. Lyriel turned to look to the horse, confused.

One blue eye winked at her before lunging forward into the guardai.

Lyriel slipped off the horse's back, so was it a horse? She was quite sure anymore, she saw this horse do things no horse she ever saw do.

The horse turned its deep blue eyes on her, and Lyriel was washed with the feeling of falling, and fluffy white clouds, and complete happiness.

_: I'm Amaro and I choose you, Lyriel:_


End file.
